


My Jolly Sailor Bold

by Promise_Worthy



Series: Jolly Sailor Bold [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Other, Pre-Relationship, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promise_Worthy/pseuds/Promise_Worthy
Summary: This fic is named for the song My Jolly Sailor Bold from the POC sound track. However it is not a song fic.This is a canon divergence of the Once Upon A Time Season 3 Episode 5 and Season 3 Episode 21.This has been bugging me like you wouldn't believe, and since Henry made that one comment about Killian not being apart of the family in Season 6 Episode 6, I decided to make this.And see what happens. This is the what if Emma and Henry were to see Killian before he became a pirate. When he was in the Navy and a man with nothing other than his, "good form".
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Henry Mills, Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Liam Jones, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Henry Mills & Emma Swan
Series: Jolly Sailor Bold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128026
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Portals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shamelesscaptainswanshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesscaptainswanshipper/gifts).



> Henry and Emma end up in a place they least expected. 300 years in the past with a familair face who may also be the only one to help them get home. 
> 
> Now, I will am certainly going to try and make the chapters really long this time around. Please enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU of 3x05, 3x21, and 6x06. 
> 
> When we get a glimpse of pre pirate Killian Jones, when Emma and Killian time travel, then Killian and Henry. 
> 
> The idea came, and planted itself into my brain. Thus this was born. 
> 
> I don't own OUAT. No matter how much I wish I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anywho. Hope you enjoy this fanfic. And I really will try to make the chapters as long as possible for your enjoyment. 
> 
> Thank you for giving it a try.

Henry rolled over to the left, head and body as he woke up to find himself lodged into a pile of broken crates. He could hear many people bickering above, but his main concern was his mother Emma. Who he found knocked out cold just to the front of him. 

She had a small scrape on the upper left corner, and he knew if he didn't wake her before who was up above came down, they could be vunerable and left to danger. 

Quickly, the young teen hopped up onto his face and rushed over to her side. "Mom wake up! Mom! 

He shook her on the shoulders and gently as he could manage but rough enough that she awoke a minute later. She groaned, hands flying to her skull as she came to. Her vision was slightly blury, and dazed from falling into the place they were currently in. Which looked like where they storage food on a ship. "Have I mentioned that I hate those portals kid?" 

Henry smiled, dimples shining in the low lighting. He laughed at the words his mother, Emma Swan had just said. Her blonde curls bobbed from eached move of her head. "Got any idea where we might be?" 

"You are currently on my ship lass. Otherwise known as The Jewel of The Realm." They froze, eyes flicking from one another towards the opening at the left corner. A man, who appeared to be early twenties or maybe early thirties at most, stood proud, hands tucked behind his back. 

He stood in the way a Navy Captain should stand, honorable, and understanding. "Might I ask how you came to be on my vessel?" 

Emma swallowed, there was something about this man that was familiar. Perhaps it was his eyes, the same blue color that reminded her much of her pirate Hook. She scoffed inwardly, since when had the man become her pirate? All he did was flirt with her continuously despite her many protests of them never being in a relationship with the other. There was nothing for her to offer him, nor did she really believe she could fully trust him. 

Henry's thoughts were more or less the same. He didn't like Hook, or that he constantly put the moves on his mom. However he knew somewhere deep inside that the man was probably the only one capable of bringing her happiness outside his family. No matter how many times his mom denied it, he knew she was happy with him. If only she didn't have so many walls up to guard her heart. 

And that's Henry found himself wondering who the man was in front of him. His eyes were much the same color as the pirate. Distant relative maybe? That begged the question, whem were they? How far back in the past were they? 

So he, he decided, he'd question the man before anything was settled. He was certain that Emma would agree completely. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" 

"My apologies Lad, introductions should always come first. My name is Liam Jones." He grabbed his hat off his head, resting it against his chest and bowed in respect. The man himself was also distrusting but for different reasons. You could never be too careful. 

"My name is Henry Mills, and this is my mom Emma Swan." Emma a awkrard wave, her breath hitched in her throat. Mind still processing the man in front of her last name. Is he related to Killian? If so, then how. 

"A pleasure to meet you both. If you wouldn't mind joining me on deck?" Emma found herself silently nodding. Henry kept close to her side, neither one trusted the man, but so far they could see he was harmless. 

"So, if you wouldn't mind answering my question from before?" Emma nearly scoffed at the impatient behavior. Though she supppose, she's a stranger as well as her son. 

"We had a issue with a magic portal. Fell through, then my son and I landed in your ship." She responded bitterly, her brain still rattled from falling into the wooden crates ealier. In fact her ears were buzzing a bit from the impact and she wondered if Henry was having the same problem? If he was he definitely wasn't showing signs of injuries or anything else. 

Liam quirked an eyebrow at this, surprised. Perhaps they were just travelers who had run into issues with magic. He relaxed greatly and from what he could see, Henry and Emma were now also relaxing in his presence. 

"Liam the supplies have arrived. Shall we load them up then?" Emma flinched. If she turned around and saw who she thought it was, she knew without a doubt she would flop to the floor like a mermaid pulled from the sea. Slowly she spun around on her heels, and Henry did the same, shocked written all over his face. 

There before them stood a much younger and way happier Killian Jones. He lacked a hook, hand a second hand, and from the look of things, seemed to be an ordinary sailor who appeared to have a ponytail tied behind his head. That said, it dawn on the mother and son, that they had gone further than they thought possible. Three hundred years into the past. 

Damn Zelena and her time portal! Emma blinked, dis believing over the man who never relented in his flirtations. Seeing him here, lacking the black leather jacket and the eye liner. No hook. Or his usual pirate swagger was nerve wracking for the poor woman. In fact this was the nail in the coffin for her. 

If she didn't hate magic before, she did now. 

Liam gestured toward the two and Killian followed his eyes. Those damn ocean eyes that Emma not wanting to admit even to herself, were very entoxicating. Espicially when focused directly on her. "Little brother, say hello to our guests Henry Mills and his mother Emma Swan." 

Killian gave a soft smile to the blonde woman, then not even offering a second glance put his attention back to his brother. Clearly annoyed if the furrowing of his brows were any indication. "I think perhaps you mean, younger brother." 

The sound of his familiar, soothing accent is what did Emma in. Giving in to the bump at the back of her head, her eyes rolled into the back of her skull as she vision dimmed. Losing all view of her son, and the annoying not yet pirate she somewhat cared for. Tumbling forward, she knocked out cold. 

And if not for Henry saying "mom" in heavy fear, Killian might've not caught her in time as she tumbled down to the ships deck. 

"Take her and Henry to an empty cabin. I'll have Alec fetch a doctor for her." Killian nodded at his older brother's orders, he then pressed Emma's head into his left shoulder, locking his other arm beneath her legs. Henry hot on his trail. 

His fear of losing her too soon as he had his father, a thought he hated, he worked on keeping at bay. 

Emma woke sometime later, agonising over the head ache which had not subsided. "You gave your lad a good scare there Miss Swan." 

Slowly she blinked her eyes open and found the younger Killian Jones sitting at his desk, currently his brother's. "Where is Henry?" 

Killian moved closer, bringing with him a cup of water which she drank greedily. "Your lad is in good hands. He's with my brother Liam fixing up our meals." 

The sides of her lips twitched. It was both weird and refreshing to see him like this. Calm, happy. Instead of the usual angry and somewhat pirate that she was used to seeing behind those barries in his eyes. Rather like her, he saw behind her mask as she did his. "Thank you, Mr. Jones?" 

He chuckled. That wondeful smile or his growing wider. "Aye Lass. You may call me Killian if you like?" 

"Only if you agree to call me Emma." She lifted a hand and held it out which he took and slowly brought it up close to his face where he set a gentle kiss to the knuckles on her hand. Once again stealing her breath away with that old fashion charm that had always been apart of him. Even three hundred years into the future. 

"Little brother, I hope your not being rude to our guest." A scoffed escaped Killian as he quickly removed himself from the bed side and launched himself to the other part of the room. 

Emma smiled, giggling a little as she said, "younger brother. And no, he was a gracious host." 

"Look mom, Liam showed me how to make rabbit soup." Her head turned toward his direction and her own smile seem to grow. The only thing that was troubling her now, was plans for how Henry and herself were going to get hope. If that was at all possible. But a small part wanted to know more about Liam as Killian never made mention of his older brother. 

Than again, three hundred years. It was easy to come to the conclusion that Liam died at some point. But was it before or after he had become a pirate? She'd have to ask soon as they got back.


	2. Emma's Pirate

Something gnawed away at Killian at the gut of his stomach. Something about the Swan woman so badly that he couldn't place the over whelming emotions of keeping her and her lad safe. Or the very fact that he'd like nothing than to hold her in his arms as snoozed quietly on his older brother's bed. 

His brother Liam had taken her lad with him to procure dinner for the four of them. That and to keep the boy from worrying over his mother's condition too much. In that regard the two older Navy gentleman understood his refusal to leave her. From the behavior, it was clear she was his only living parent. Or the only parent he had too look after him currently. 

Though it happened long ago, Killian still recalled all that negative emotions that plagued his mind as a young boy when his mother Alice, had perished from a fever. It took her quickly as it did many others that harsh winter. Some months after, his father sold both Liam and him into servitude while he made his grand escape from the law. A man on the run, for his crimes who in the end chose to put himself first instead of his children who needed him. 

Making his way from less than happy memories, Killian tried his mind on the Swan woman. There was something in her eyes that he saw as familiar and he wanted nothing more than to figure out what that something was. And seeing that her eyes were fluttering, he knew it was not long now before she awoke from her forced slumber. 

From what the doctor said, she had a minor concussion and should not be allowed to sleep for more than four hours at a time. So far, he counted that she slept for about two hours. 

"You gave your lad a good scare there Miss Swan." He told her the minute those green eyes of her opened up. They reminded him of shiny pearls he once had the chance of gazing upon on some wealthy man's ring. Something in his chest and heart made them flutter. What was it about this woman he knew nothing about? Why the need to protect someone he knew nothing of nor met prior to this day. 

She blinked, eyes adjusting to the lighting of the room. "Where is Henry?"

The worry in her voice, real and heavy with fear for her son's well being. "Your lad is in good hands. He's with my brother Liam fixing our meals." 

As Captain of this vessel, what his brother ordered was practically law. What he spoke, was done with no hesitation or disagreements from the rest of the crew. He watched as the sides of her lips twitched, almost as she was going to laugh but didn't. He mused as to what it might sound like should he gain such a reaction from her. "Thank you, Mr. Jones?" 

"Aye Lass. You may call me Killian if you like?" He swallowed. Was it inappropriate to make such a bold statement to her? Was he over stepping on boundaries he's had set upon him by his brother as he grew over the years? 

"Only if you call me Emma." She stretched out an a hand in his direction, which he took into his own without a word and kissed the knuckles on her hand. 

Killian quickly removed himself from her person, and putting at least ten feet between them as Liam and her Lad Henry returned with bowls of rabbit soup in their hands. "Little brother, I hope your not being rude to our guest." 

He opened his mouth to reply but the giggles that left Emma's mouth made him freeze. Never in all his life had he heard a beautiful sound made such as the one she made. He wanted to hear more. "Younger brother. And no, he was a gracious host." 

He passed a look between Killian and Emma. In his brother's eyes, he saw the signs of love blooming for the woman he just met. Though his younger brother might not realize it himself, it would be his older brother's duty to speak with him on such a thing. And perhaps warn him about being with someone like Emma. Henry made not told him much, but from the small things he learned, he knew his brother would have to be careful. "Look mom, Liam showed me how to make rabbit soup." 

"It smells good. Now time for the taste." She joked with the lad who laughed lightly having not taken any offense for his lack in cooking skills. Liam wondered as to why that was? Maybe his father had been the cook? He knew in these days many woman not to know to do it, though it was really rare. 

"So Miss Swan, what were you doing that you ended up falling through a magic portal?" She had been slowly eating the soup, savoring the flavor and spices that wafted into the air which her nostrils with something comforting. It kind of reminded her of being back in Storybrooke oddly enough. 

"A witch back home was trying to open up a time portal to change things in the past. However when the witch died, I guess whatever magic she used opened it up regardless. And Henry and I happened to be close at the time." Killian looked stunned by all this and more. Was this woman from the future then? But how far had she traveled just to land here on his brother's ship? 

Henry cut in, finishing the story. "We got dragged in, and well, you know the rest." 

Liam set his spoon down in his now empty bowl. He worried what this might mean for Killian. If he had been right in about what his brother was feeling for the Swan woman, her needing to go home, might spell trouble later for the younger Jones brother. He had seen him after their mother died, and after the brother sold them into slavery. He dare did not ever want to see what would happen if he lost her. 

He really should be getting to that talk. "Little brother, why don't you join me in fixing Miss Swan and her son's sleeping arrangement. I'm sure they'll be staying with us for a while as they try to get home?" 

Killian nodded, his eyes going sad at having to leave her. It hurt thinking of not being close. But why should he care so much? She'd be leaving first chance she got along with her son. He doubted she want to stay with someone like him. An orphan, and ex slave. Sure he was well off being in the Navy to the point. But would she or could she ever love somebody like him? 

Emma watched as the two men left. Her relaxed demeanor changing into a more distressed one. Frustrated, as she lowered her bowl of food to the side. Everything she was feeling before the incident hitting her at full force. It didn't take long before it got to where she couldn't breathe. "Mom?"

She heard Henry calling her, but it didn't really register in her brain as she made her way to the door and out to the deck. She barely took any notice of the crew men as she ran her way off the ship and down onto the docks. Behind her, she heard the faint sound of Henry screaming, "Mom!" 

She didn't run very far, only till she reached a spot secluded enough where she finally broke apart and allowed herself to cry. How was this even her life? Daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White. The product of true love, and someone who possessed light magic. She was also the savior, born to bring happiness to the people. Too much, was an under statement. 

Her ex, Henry's father was the son of Rumpelstiltskin. Henry's adopted mother, her step grandmother, is the Evil Queen known as Regina. And Killian, is the future Captain Hook. A horrid flirt. What a dilemma she certainly found herself in. Trapped three hundred years in the past. And with her son no less. How on earth was she going to get them home? 

Her brows were furrowed on her head as she kept on thinking, driving her self crazy and making her panic worse with each thought. So much so, that she hadn't even taken notice that Killian had followed and track her to the spot she sat in now. Half curled into herself as she had her legs pressed up against her chest with her arms wrapped around them and head resting on her knees while she cried out softly. 

She jumped, nearly falling back as she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Kneeling down in front of her, worry written in eyes and his face was Killian. She should've known better than to think he wouldn't follow her. The past or future him, as different as they appeared were very much the same in personality. And when it came to Emma it seemed, he would always worry of her well being. 

He lifted his hands to cup her cheeks, wiping the tears away with the pads of his thumbs. She nearly laughed a thought popped into her over loaded skull. What did she call him now since he didn't have a hook? Captain Hand? "Are you alright Swan." 

A low whimper wormed its way from her throat. Emma was far from being alright with this situation. And she knew deep down she had no one to blame other than herself for running off as she had. Killian moved to her left, sitting closely to her as he pulled her forward and into the arms she was familiar with having had them looped around her when she kissed back in Neverland. "Just let it out Swan. I have you." 

She shouldn't find comfort with him. The pre pirate Killian Jones. And yet, here she was moving further into his arms and crying her heart out. Something she would be thanking him for when she rejoined him and her parents back home. And one last thought came to her. Maybe giving him a chance, wouldn't be so bad. 

And maybe, just maybe he really is Emma's pirate after all.


	3. A Swan's Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma tells Killian a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are guys enjoy. And, two more or three more chapters till it ends. But don't despair, I'm working out details for the sequel.

Minutes, maybe hours seem to pass bewteen them as Killian kept Emma close to him. The wind had begun to pick up a little and storm clouds began to form on the horizon. "Emma, perhaps we should head back to the ship." 

She hummed softly, her rosy cheeks hot and drying from her tears that soaked both her skin and Killians shirt. "I'm sorry I cried all over you." 

She looked down at her hands, which shook from her nerves and ever growing anxiety. Where did she even begin to tell him everything? Should she bother? She had no idea how things might change in the future if she started telling Killian and Liam of every little detail of things that had yet to happen when I didn't know anything about them. And only of things Killian would do later when I meet him. "It's fine, love. You look like you needed to let it all out. Whatever it is that's bothering you." 

"A lot of things. The last two years for me have been hell on earth." Emma didn't know what she was going to. Though she had one small idea of who to ask, the blue fairy. That didn't mean the plan would work. Or if the blue fairy would hear her. And the only person to ask, wasn't even the dark one yet. At least, that's what Emma was thinking. She had no idea where or when Rumplestiltskin became the dark one. 'Ugh! Time travel is so confusing' she thought in agony. 

She moved a bit away from the man, and put her walls back up full force. Killian took no offense, or well, he didn't call her out on it. And just assumed that there were personal things she may not be comfortable with sharing to a stranger. If Killian knew the real reason, he might've tried a bit harder in pushing her buttons. "Look, I may not understand everything you'll have to say, but I do make for a great listener if you want to unload any of your burdens." 

Emma swallowed. Perhaps leave out the details that revolved around Killian and simply talk of the other issues in her life? "Are you sure want to hear this Killian?" 

She flexed her fingers and crossed her legs. Falling into story mode as she got into all the things that happened to her in her life. Sighing, she began. "Let's start with what I thought for almost my whole life . . . On the day of my birth, I was found at the side of the road. Abadoned with nothing other than a baby blanket that had my name sown into the side." 

The first few words out of Emma's mouth made Killian feel ill. Having a father that sold both Liam and himself into slavery, he knew a bit about what Emma was dealing with emotionally and knew from experience that the pain over time would dull down, but would most stay with her till the day she died. Being abandoned wasn't something you got over so easily. It shaped your path in life and even who you might be in the world one day when you got older. 

She then went on to explain how she grew up in something called the foster system, and how it was suppose to have worked for children without a home. She even that sometimes sleeping out in the cold winter days were better than staying with whomever she was placed with. She survived and watched out for herself. Killian's expression grew grimmer as she went on. 

She told him of the many days and nights she had little to nothing to eat. How she stole from stores, and from people on the streets. 

Hearing all of this was making Killian greatful to have had Liam be there for. He may have been alone somewhat, not having parents and all that. But he did have his older brother. One who he would be thanking for and hugging as soon as they return to the ship's deck. He can't imagine being alone in the extant that Emma had been. 

When she reached her tale about Henry's father, and how he wronger her. And where she given birth to her son, that she had given him up for adoption. He all but nearly lost it. How could a man harm someone who was already fragile in trusting another? He wouldn't doubt if that's why Emma was keeping her guard up with him and his brother now. By the gods if he didn't beat the shit out of this Neal Cassidy, Liam certainly would. "And up till two years, Henry came and found me. Brought me to our home. He told me everyone was under some dark curse casted by an Evil Queen. Not that I believed him or the claim of such a thing. Just thought it was all make believe." 

She laughed. Thinking back to how wrong she was about everything and how right Henry actually was. "It took my son falling to a sleeping curse for me to finally believe in magic, and believe in the curse." 

When she got to the truth of her parents, she told Killian that if he thought of bowing or anything like that she'd be punching him into the after life. He let out his own wail of laughter but agreed nonetheless. "And that's how we came here full circle." 

"That's a fascinating tale love. And thank you for trusting me." He stood up, offering out a hand which Emma took without a second thought. One look to the sky said that rain would be down pouring on them in the next hour if they didn't put a rush on getting back to the safety of the ship. So he offered an arm, and Emma looped hers through, holding close to them as they made their journey back. 

"So what's your story? How did Killian Jones end up joining the Navy." His smile turned soft. Of course she would want to learn about him after she spilled her secrets. If it got her to open up more, he'd do it. 

He started with his mother Alice. How she grew ill with fever one winter and how she never recovered seeing as it took her rather quickly. He then switched to his father, how they would travel from ship to ship until one day, he simply left. A criminal on the run, its what him and his brother Liam owner told them. That they were now his property who would be forced to work off their father's debt. Emma let out a hiss, eyes burning. "He sold you as slaves? Would it be a crime to say that I want to track him down and kill the man?" 

Having heard this, Emma knew some parts of her life would never equal to the pain of Killian's past. No wonder the pirate form of the man read her so easily as if he knew her. He knew her, because he had been in the same place as her. 

She opened her mouth to say something, anything but the words fail her. What did you say to some one who had been forced into slavery by his father? "Relax Emma. It was a long time ago." 

"Doesn't make it hurt any less." She reminded him. 

He ushered her to walk at a quicker pace. From the feel of the air, he knew the rain would fall at any moment. "Aye. Come on, let's get back to Liam and Henry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. do you think I should have Killian explain Emma's story to Liam?


	4. Memories Made Anew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay. But here we are new chapter and everything. And only one more chapter to go. But don't cry, I have a idea for the sequel in mind.

When they finally reached the Jewel, Emma stepped aboard first with Killian not too far behind her. The sight before them both, was one of Liam teaching Henry how to use a sword properly. They had been going at since Emma left and Killian went to find her. 

It made Emma and Killian both happy to see such a thing. Killian also find it slightly amusing that Henry was kicking Liam's but. Though the man had many years of training from being in the Navy, it was clear that Henry knew exactly what he was doing. Neither of the men knew how this was possible aside from Emma and Henry. 

It was clear to her however, that David, her father had trained her son well when she and her mom got stuck in the Enchanted Forest. "You're very good lad, who trained you?" 

"My grandpa. He showed me a thing or two with using a sword." Henry replied tight lipped, as he also didn't want to give too much away about their home life. It sucked that Liam wasn't in Storybrooke. And the young teen had clocks turning around in his head. Whatever happened to him must've happened before his time as a pirate, as the two looked way too close to have ever fought over something such as being captain. He handed the sword on back, and quickly ran over to Emma having just taken notice of her return. 

"Brother, might I have a word with you." Killian asked, waving his hand in the direction of Liam's qauters. Henry was having a hard time wrapping his brain around him having the one hand and a hook. Liam nodded. And brought the swords with him. He did need a quick wash to cool off from the small sword fight. 

When the brothers were out of ear shot, Emma quickly brought up her plan. "The blue fairy, do you think she'd be able to help us?" 

"She should. Or may have a solution of some kind." Henry agreed and the took traded details over how they might be able to summon her. They would wait till every member aboard the ship was asleep before doing so. Their dilemma very private and non but them could deal with the issue. 

While Emma did know a few things about magic, she didn't know everything from what Regina taught her. So a little added help from an outside source that was trust worthy, was the best thing she could do for her and Henry. 

All this went into her thoughts for getting home while Killian discuss some of her personal life with Liam. Who, from the minute his little brother open his mouth about her past had listen with rapped attention. 

Each details causing the older man grow more and more irritated. When Killian reached Emma's story about Neal Cassidy, and what he done to her. To her lad Henry, Liam arm shot straight out and his fist made a lovely dent in the wall. The defeaning crack of wood being splittered and broken by his brother's blow caused Killian to jump in shock. He did indeed expect for Liam to be angry, any one with a heart would. He just didn't expect the older man to react violently. 

He saw the flicker of pain, and rage that danced behind Liam's carbon copy of his ocean eyes so much like his own. "Excuse me little brother, there's something I need to do." 

Killian didn't bother in correcting him. Nor he stop his brother from marching back out onto the deck. He instead followed and paused in the open door way, waiting and watching. 

He frowned when Emma jumped at the feel of Liam's hand touching her shoulder, but grinned as her wonderful green eyes sought him out for reassurance when Liam pulled her into his embrace. He didn't like the common thought that she wasn't used to be such affection. Emma was certainly suprised. She didn't know Liam, but suspected he was somewhat trust worthy with the way this version of Killian looked up to him. She sadly thought of her own little brother. She had always wanted a sibling and she hated to think she might miss any think of his life if they couldn't get back. 

Liam then ruffled her blonde, earning a playful smack from the woman. He then got a hold of Henry to, and gave him a hug for all his worth. Who knew how the lad might of handled the news of his father abadoning him. Though he knew from Emma's story that she lied of his father at first, and what happened to the man. He could see some reasoning behind the action even if the young teen still felt a little sour over what his father had done from time to time. 

In fact, since Henry was coming into his own person as a young teen, he was learning more and more bits and pieces of what she gone through over the years. And was finding that his life with Regina, could've gone much worse than just her trying to make him feel and think he was crazy. 

The fall of Killian feet hitting the wood echoed in his ears as he approached. "Brother, perhaps we should let them get their rest. The storm looks about to let loose any second." 

Liam agreed, and gestured for them to be on their way inside. "We'll let you know when supper is ready." 

Emma smiled, eyes twinkling. "Thank you, Captain Jones." 

He waved her off, then spoke directly to Henry. "On you go lad." 

Henry grinned, "no hard feelings about you losing right Liam." 

Emma snickered, taking him lightly by the arm and dragging him along behind her. Their door shut with a soft click and their shared cabin is where they remained until a knock on their door some time later, with both Killian and Liam holding their next meal. Buttered lobster with mash potatoes, and a side of carrots with string beans. Both she and Henry looked to one another and releaved the men of their kind duty. 

They chatted about nothing, and chatted about everything. Soon Liam was talking over things with Henry alone while Killian spoke with Emma in their own corner of the cabin. 

It didn't shock either Henry or Liam when the two fell asleep a few minutes. Each agreed to let them sleep as it didn't look like either were sleeping all that well. 

Killian lurched off the couch, eyes watering as the memory hit him hard. Like the hot branding eyes that melted his skin back when he had become a slave. Snow and Charming had been worried since Swan disappeared the day before. No word, and nothing left but her cell. Her lad Henry had also gone missing and Regina was bitching up a storm over it. She already destroyed some of the town in a fit. Afraid and worried. Her first thought like him had thought maybe she had left town with Henry against the lads wishes as planned. That was until they found her car, still parked in the same place. In front of her shared apartment with her parents. 

No, Emma didn't leave or take Henry along with her. In fact something else had befallen the woman he loved. And now he may of had a clue as to what it was. 

Yesterday when the charming's and Killian left the diner, they noticed the time portal Zelena made had opened up shortly before shutting off all it's own as they arrived at the scene. 

He wondered, if these new memories he was beginning to see, during his time with his older brother Liam, memories he never recalled before now, if maybe that the two got sucked up by the time portal and into his past. 

"Are you alright Killian?" Snow asked, reaching the top of the stair case in less than five seconds. Killian had been staying in Emma's spot. Despite David's protests, he begrudgingly conceeded to Snow after one look and allowed the pirate to stay with him. After all, he might be the final connection either of them had to their daughter and grandchild. 

"I'm fine, Mary Margarett. But I think I might know where Emma and Henry have gotten off to." The small woman gasp, a hand slapping to her left cheek in surprise. He just hoped that Regina or even the bloody crocodile might have a clue on how to see the memory that he just did. Not like he was just some drunk of a pirate. 

Back aboard the jewel, Liam encoruage Killian to return to his own chambers, proper form and all that. He would've argued his point to stay with Emma but with Henry around he knew that was more that just bad form on his part. 

The next three hours, Henry and Emma stood up a while longer before taking to the ships deck. They looked to the sky, pleased that the clouds cleared up and allowed for them to call to the blue fairy. She appeared, her glittery blue glow surrounding her. As she landed aboard the ship. "How may I help you both?" 

"Hello. We are both in dire need of your help." Emma said softly wanting to hug the familiar woman currently no bigger than the palm of her hand. 

"I should say so," she kindly replied. No malice to be found within some one as good as her. "Both you and your son should not be here." 

Emma nodded. And Henry responded. "Can you help us?" 

She nodded. "Indeed I can. But I'm afraid it won't be easy." 

"If you're able to help us get home, that's good enough for us." Emma replied, taking Henry's hand in hers. She didn't have any one else who understood the situation better than her son. 

"I will return tomorrow. By then I should be able create a solution." And without another word more, the blue fairy was gone. The hope for the small family, regrowing with ten fold..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. Killian is remembering certain things of before. What do you think is gonna happen next? 
> 
> And do you think the blue fairy will be able to help?


	5. Times Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter everyone! The home strenched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no, we didn't get to see Emma and Henry return home. And there's a reason for that. And no it's not the complete end. Still have the sequel to write out.

For the next two days after the first memory dream, Killian woke up earlier than normal. Each little memory creating more holes in his mind. Snow and him tracked Regina and she used the dream catcher, as the crocodile did when it believed that Regina killed Archie. 

What he said, had been the truth. Snow and Charming were in awe and hugged the man within every inch of his three hundred year old life. And every time a new dream came in, the married couple were right there with him, keen to know Emma and Henry's well being. 

Regina herself had visited more frequently. Wanting to learn everything her son did while in the past. Both she and David had been beaming with pride that Henry defeated his brother Liam. Which brought a whole other round of questions. Ones, so far he refused to give answer to. The biggest one, had been what became of Liam. The very reason that motivated him into becoming a pirate.

All this continued on while Emma pouted and grumbled each day to herself. Yes, the fairy found a solution. But it wasn't an easy one. With the kind of magic the Emma been born with, she could easily recreated the music used to send herself and Henry home. Only, she needed a little more training before accomplishing such a thing. Training that only came at night when others were sleeping. Leaving her drained and worn out in the mornings. 

Today had been no different. The rain had been on and off, and Killian offered to take her around the town to buy something else to wear. Seeing as she had grown tired of wearing the same thing every day. And hated that some of the crew men were beginning to give her looks. Liam agreed, and both he plus Killian gave a bit of their own earnings to the woman and her son. 

Henry agreed to stay behind for safety reasons. As yesterday afternoon a slave trader, who's main merchandise was teen boys hadn't been spotted all that far away. Henry had hated the idea of not being able to travel and warned Killian to look after his mom as any lad with good form would do. 

It took no more than a mere hour to reach their destination. And everything about the market brought pure shock to Emma's eyes. He grinned, and urged her along where she looked from one clothing item to the next. She found some things for Henry first, then started to look for clothing items for herself. 

She hated the idea behind having to wear a corset and having to lace it up. So she hoped, that if asked, the lady selling the dresses may have some sort of solution. From there, he took her a small in for lunch and they walked around with the paid for shopping items. Killian listen when she spoke of something off topic, causing him to be quite amused. 

Some things took a little extra time for Emma to explain. Seeing as he wasn't living in her home. Not yet. And not for a long while. Sadly, she knew his memories would need to be stripped clean of his mind to protect the time frame. Something that the blue fairy agreed upon. Though that didn't mean she didn't plan on returning those memories back to him as soon as she and Henry arrived back in Storybrooke. "So Killian, tell me something no one else knows about you?" 

"If we had more time love I would. I think its about to-" thunder roared over their heads and the clouds that shifted together once more released a rushed down pour on our heads. Killian took her hand in his and took me down the road, rain biting at their heals. He headed to the inn they ate their lunch at and quickly booked a room for them. Sadly, it was only the one left. He hoped she didn't think him trying to impose upon her person when he got to telling her about it. 

He stammered out his words and cheeks were flushed. Emma smiled inwardly, finding it holy adorable that the confident pirate she knew hadn't always been so confident. She liked this side of him, and wondered if she could convince to show it to her more. Or perhaps he had been and Emma had yet to realize it for herself. She didn't laugh or get angry over their needing to share a room for the night. Neither had even stop to realize the time of day seeing they had been having so much fun. Thankfully Emma had bought some new clothing items that she could easily slip into for sleep. 

They shuffled themselves along, heading up the stairs to the far left of the inns hallway, and headed up the last room on the right. Which thankfully someone had lit the fire place ahead of time as the fires warmth kissed their chilled cheek bones with tenderness. Killian shut the door behind him, locking the door and discarding Emma's belongings to one of the rooms table. 

He watched as she hopped from foot to foot, debating if she should approach the subject of changing her wet clothes in the presence of a man who may not go over well with a naked woman being in the same room as him. 

"I-If you want to change clothes, you can. I won't look." He proved his point by keeping his face towards the door, standing stiffly as he waited for some kind of answer. 

Killian didn't know why, but something about the small sight he caught of Emma's cheeks turned red made something like a deep rooted need burst within him. He wanted to hold her, and caress that beautiful body she kept hidden beneath those clothes of hers. He dare not touch her in such a way however for fear of ruining her and her reputation. 

"Um. Okay. Thanks." She worked on her boots first, yanking down the zippers and then slipping them off along with her wet pants, panties, shirt and jacket. She laid them out to dry in front of the fire, then dug through the packages hoping the rain hadn't soaked through the wrapping meant to keep em safe. Sadly it had. She released a curse. "Shit." 

"Is something the matter Emma?" Killian asked, concern by the way she cursed. It shocked him greatly to hear a woman curse at all. It wasn't a common thing around these parts and many believe it ill manner of a lady to do such a thing. But Emma wasn't an ordinary lady was she? 

"My other clothes got soaked by the rain as well." She responded. The thought of that happening did not occur to Killian before the rain began to fall. And they were stuck sharing the room for the night. This wasn't any good at all. And Killian hardly wonder what Liam might think on the matter if he were here to scold the life out of him. "I think I might have one idea, but only if your comfortable with it?" 

She piped his curiosity. If he didn't find himself feeling ashamed the whole moment would be amusing to the young jones brother. "And what might that be Emma?" 

"Divide the blankets up evenly. I get some, you get some, we'll both be warm." He couldn't argue that logic. They'd both be completely nude. And in close proximity of the other. Oh, his poor brother would release his wrath upon his hide later. And he somehow believed his mother might return from her grave for such behavior. He heard the fain rustles of the heavy blankets and then the beautiful siren he had known for a short time now. "Killian? You can turn around now." 

He swallowed, risking a small peak in her direction, finding her on the bed with blankets raised to her chin. Her green eyes sparkled in the light of the fire, a wonderful glow in the darkened room. He nodded, and watched as her gave disappeared beneath the quilt. He sighed, then got to work on his own shoes and clothes. He then started the process of laying them out next Emma's belongings and his whole face became inflamed at his first sight of her undergarments. 

He almost choked, and wanted to dig a whole in the earth to die in blissful ignorance. Softly he walked over to the edge of the bed, and got his share of the blankets before his body made the bed dip down under his weight where he slid into the warmth of the fur made quilts. 

If fates allowed, he'd be owing Emma for agreeing to such a thing. The rain danced and lelted the roof above their heads with every thing it had. Preventing Emma from falling alseep as she intended earlier. Killian had no such problem from spending his life on the sea. He was used to these storms and expected no problems. Emma on the other hand, was a different story. From her bad foster homes, to nearly freezing to death in the streets. With no one to comfort her, she learned early on to fear such a storm. 

Killian has always enjoyed the rain. And was never really bothered by them. So when he woke to the storm, and heard it continue over head it didn't worry him. No, what worried him was that Emma was thrashing around and whimpering in her sleep. Her brows were furrowed in pain from whatever she was dreaming and Killian didn't like that kind of emotion on her face. 

So as gently he could manage, he began to shake her by the shoulders. Calling her by her name. "Emma, love you need to wake up. It's only a bad dream."

He continued to say that for another five minutes before the sight of her lovely green eyes took a small amount of time to adjust to his face in the shadows. "Killian?" 

"Aye." He whispered, brushing Emma's sweaty lock of hair away from her face. 

He kept quiet, waiting for her speak about whatever she wished. She didn't say anything, and did nothing aside slip her arms behind his head and yanking down to firmly press his hot mouth against hers. "Liam was sure to yell at him now. But for now, whether he be damned or not. He at the very least wanted to enjoy this small taste of her. Being it might be all he gets." 

He hummed, intoxicated by the smell and flavor of his Swan upon his lips. Killian knew from the dream memory that this was one to keep to himself. He knew David would be none to happy if he learned that his daughter, Emma Swan the savior of Storybrooke had been the first woman he had ever laid with. He shuddered, and ran his hand through his own sweaty dark locks, feeling the damped stickiness between his legs. On the plus side for Killian, he knew that Emma, his Emma would soon reutrn to him. 

Now all he had to do, was make sure that both Emma's parents were made aware of this. He recalled how his heart had clenched with regret and burning pain that Emma would leave him, only to return to him back in story brooke. He remembered how she explained that he'd forget about her as soon as she left to return home. Not that he could ever forget his wonderful Swan.

The next morning, Emma woked to find that Killian was getting dressed. His shoulders showing all the tension he was trying to hide after getting the news that she and Henry would soon be leaving. 

Now that her magic was close to being at it's strangest point. She and the lad would be forced to leave him and his brother. He didn't want that, but it was for the best. And Emma knew Killian knew as much as she did. The only thing left to do, would be to wipe his mind of these memories as planned. 

She didn't cry. Not really when she knew what would be come of him. Some what. She weeped over Liam as she knew she wouldn't be seeing him again until she herself drew her final breath. She waited for the cover of the night and dragged Henry along with her. She tip toed to Killian's chamber door on the ship and as she was about to knock, she fouund herself listening instead. She heard nothing other than soft snores coming from within. 

It worked for her, as a quick swip if the hand to his head and the memories were pulled away. Killian had been last on her list. And with a final whisper she said into the cool of the night, "see you soon." 

And before the next dawn could wake any of them, she and Henry were gone with the night fog. Already on their return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart is pierced by cupid  
> I distain all glittering gold  
> There is nothing that can console me  
> But my jolly sailor bold 
> 
> \- My Jolly Sailor Bold; POC Sountrack 
> 
> See you guys around for the sequel.


End file.
